Challenge30HariRamadhan 'Tutorial Imam'
by shananaks
Summary: Minho (SHINee), VIXX, BTS, BTOB, EXO, (slight)Boyfriend Pesantren!Au Ketika Minho hendak memperbaiki Pesantren Nurul Islam
1. Chapter 1

"Woy, Jaehwan! Tempenya kebanyakan! Bagi-bagi!" seru Hakyeon mengejar insan yang berlari ke arah asrama sambil mengunyah 2 dari 6 tempe yang dia ambil (curi) dari dapur. Di kejauhan terlihan Sanghyuk dan Hongbin yang sedang makan malam bersama di teras masjid dengan akur sembari menunaikan tugas mereka menjaga sandal di luar masjid ketika sedang ada yang beribadah di dalam. Wonsik yang terlambat menunaikan shalat maghrib karena tertidur terlihat sedang menjalankan kewajibannya di dalam. Taekwoon? Dia sudah selesai makan dan sedang melakukan tadarus Al Qur'an di dalam masjid.

Di sisi lain pesantren, terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang dinasihati oleh ustadz dikarenakan ketahuan menyimpan foto perempuan menggunakan bikini di handphonenya bersama dengan Chanyeol yang ikut-ikutan melihat foto tersebut di asrama. Ada pun Eunkwang tampak sedang mengawasi teman-teman asramanya makan, pasrah karena jatah lauknya sudah dicuri Jaehwan tadi. Di kejauhan, terlihat Jimin sedang memaksa Jungkook untuk memakan makanannya dengan cara dia suapi, Jungkook hampir menangis karena itu. Yoongi melahap makanannya hanya dengan sedikit sayur karena jatah tempenya termasuk jatah tempe yang dicuri Jaehwan, namun dia sangat kelaparan dan karena itu dia bahkan tidak akan peduli walaupun hanya mendapat nasi putih saja, sudah syukur bisa makan.

Minho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat pesantren yang entah bagaimana nasib kedepannya ini. Dia mengelus dadanya sambil beristighfar untuk kelakuan buruk temannya (Jaehwan, Hakyeon, Jimin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol). Minho berjalan ke arah masjid, hendak duduk di terasnya bersama Sanghyuk dan Hongbin untuk bergabut ria sebelum shalat Isya berjamaah digelar.

Melihat ke arah gugusan bintang, ia menghela nafas. _Mengapa di pesantren yang kukira penuh hikmah ternyata malah terlihat jauh dari berka-_ pertanyaan dalam pikirannya terputus oleh Hongbin yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Udah makan?" tanyanya dan Minho mengangguk pelan. Hongbin pun melakukan hal yang sama dan menghabiskan suapan terakhir nasi kangkung dan tempenya. Tidak lama, suara adzan Isya terdengar dikumandangkan dan seluruh manusia laki-laki bergegas pergi ke masjid terkecuali mereka yang sudah berada di area masjid.

"Hey itu safnya dirapatkan" kata ustadz Leeteuk menunjuk ke arah Jungkook yang menjauh dari Jimin di sebelahnya. Jungkook mendengus kesal karena tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Jimin, namun dirinya lebih tidak ingin lagi didekati oleh setan yang terkutuk, walau wujudnya kemungkinan besar tidak berbeda jauh dari manusia Park Jimin ini. Jimin hanya cengar cengir senang karena Jungkook mendekat ke arahnya.

Minho yang berada di saf paling depan bersama Jaehwan dan Hakyeon yang baru saja terkena ceramah panjang dari Taekwoon tentang larangan mencuri dalam Islam, tidak menghiraukan kejadian apapun dibelakangnya. Setelah qomat diserukan ustadz segera memimpin shalat Isya dan saat itu pula Minho mendapat ide cemerlang. Dia ucapkan pujian pada Allah dalam hatinya, bahkan sekedar berniat untuk shalat saja dia sudah mendapatkan pencerahan.

"MAKA DARI ITU SAUDARAKU SEKALIAN JANGANLAH KALIAN SEKALI-KALI MENDEKATI ZINA" Taekwoon mengakhiri ceramahnya yang berapi-api. Di Pesantren Nurul Islam ini memang diadakan ceramah malam setiap hari Jum'at, dimana murid murid bergantian melakukan ceramah sesuai absen dan kelasnya. Taekwoon selalu menjadi yang paling bersemangat apabila ditugaskan berceramah. Minho biasanya terlibat dalam pembuatan teks ceramah Taekwoon sebagai seorang pesuruh yang harus membawakan minum, mencari ayat Al Qur'an yang berhubungan, ataupun mencari kata-kata yang terdengar indah di KBBI. Hyuk dan Hongbin sudah berada di luar, memastikan seluruh sandal tertata rapi dan tidak ada yang tidak berpasangan seperti Wonsik yang berada di pojok masjid meratapi sepinya hidup.

Orang-orang bergegas keluar masjid, termasuk Minho, yang saat ini sedang kebingungan karena sandal-sandal yang tersisa adalah sandal merek Caril sedangkan miliknya yaitu sandal New Generation. Memperhatikan sekeliling, dia lihat Namjoon berjalan menggunakan sandalnya yang merupakan warisan ayahnya itu dan dia laporkan pada Hyuk dan Hongbin para penjaga sandal.

Setelah selesai dengan insiden penangkapan Namjoon sang tersangka pencuri sandal yang akhirnya dikirimkan untuk diberi sesi ceramah bersama Taekwoon, Minho memasuki kamar asramanya bersama si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang sekamar dengannya. Dia segera mengambil beberapa lembar kertas HVS dan mencoret-coretnya dengan rencana jenius yang ia pikirkan.

"Minho, rajin amat udah belajar lagi" Kata Youngmin berguling di karpet dengan bantal besarnya. Kwangmin berusaha merebut namun gagal dan malah mendapat pukulan yang tidak menyakitkan karena berasal dari bantal yang dipeluk Youngmin. Minho hanya terdiam dan menulis segala yang akan dia lakukan dengan rajin. Youngmin dan Kwangmin tidak terlalu peduli, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka beristirahat.

10 lembar kertas HVS terisi penuh dan Minho tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dia hasilkan. Menambahkan 1 lembar kertas lagi, dia tulisi dengan spidol papan tulis warna merah kertas tersebut dengan tulisan 'TUTORIAL IMAM' dalam caps lock dan grafitti style.


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi dan siang terlewati begitu saja dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler hari Sabtu di Pesantren Nurul Islam. Waktu pergantian antara siang dan sore mulai menjelang, murid-murid yang sedang beristirahat terlihat bertebaran di sekitar kamar, di dekat masjid, ataupun di dapur, untuk beberapa yang tidak sabar dengan waktu berbuka puasa walaupun datangnya masih sekitar 3 jam lagi.

Sementara itu tokoh utama kita saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamar, membaca ulang rencananya sebelum melaksanakannya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan teknis yang menyebabkan kegagalan. Dia hela nafasnya seiring menaruh kembali kertasnya di dalam laci bajunya. Membaca basmalah, ia tutup lacinya dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Ia ulurkan tangannya ke gagang pintu dan klik-

 _Lah?_

Klik,klik,klik,klik-

 _KENAPA PINTUNYA TIDAK BISA DIBUKA?_ Minho mulai panik, mencemaskan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti apabila dia tidak bisa keluar dari kamar dan tidak bisa pergi ke toilet. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya, dan dia mulai ketakutan setengah mati. Di dalam benaknya terpikir rencananya gagal hanya karena dia tidak bisa pergi dari kamarnya.

"Minho, itu pintu ditarik, bukan didorong" Kata Youngmin dari kasurnya.

Minho bergegas melangkah ke arah masjid diikuti oleh rombongan manusia yang bagaikan semut merah berbaris di dinding di belakangnya. Memanggil Seokjin untuk turut serta bersama mereka, Minho melepas sandal warisan ayahnya dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk bergabung duduk dengannya di teras masjid. Hyuk dan Hongbin yang sedari tadi bermain disitu pun ikut bergabung dikarenakan rasa 'kepo'nya. Sedangkan di sisi belakang kedua insan yang romantis tersebut terdapat aura suram Wonsik yang masih meratapi kesedihan dirinya yang selalu ditinggal semua orang.

"Ehem, jadi begini" Minho memulai. Semua tampak serius menyimak dan Minho tahu bahwa point pertamanya untuk berbicara dengan penuh karisma telah tercapai. Dia tidak sadar bahwa semua sebenarnya sedang melihat pipinya yang terkena tinta pulpen sewaktu di kelas tadi.

"Kalian itu sekarang umurnya pada udah sekitar 16-17 tahun kan?" Tanyanya. Dari sampingnya terdengar kata kata 'yang disini udah 42 tahun' dilontarkan oleh Sungjae sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunkwang. Sungjae mendapat double strike dari Eunkwang dan dari Minho berupa jitakan di kepala.

"Oke, jadi kalian emang nggak pernah berpikir bahwa nantinya kalian bakal ketemu jodoh kalian?" Semua berpandangan. Jimin sudah cengengesan layaknya kuda disamping Jungkook. Hampir semua seketika menjauhi keduanya dan Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah karena dipasangkan dengan insan kurang pintar yang tenggelam di bathtub rumahnya sendiri. Wonsik yang kesepian semakin terpuruk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minho, hampir yakin bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu jodohnya. Minho yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah terhadap Wonsik.

"Seperti dari surat Al Baqarah ayat 216 : Boleh jadi kamu membenci sesuatu, padahal ia amat baik bagimu, dan boleh jadi pula kamu menyukai sesuatu, padahal ia amat buruk bagimu; Allah mengetahui, sedang kamu tidak mengetahui. Intinya ya kalo udah jodoh, ga bakal kemana" Lanjut Minho. Semua mengangguk-angguk, mengerti apa yang ia terangkan.

"Jadi, kalian apa nggak mau mencoba mempersiapkan diri untuk jodoh kalian?" Semua hening, membeku bagaikan es. Entah mereka berpikir baik-baik, atau seseorang baru saja membuang gas karena di sekeliling mereka mulai tercium bau busuk. Minho melakukan pause sebentar dari dakwahnya untuk mencari udara segar yang tidak berbau. Terlihat di belakang Yoongi seorang Kim Taehyung sedang tersenyum bangga sendirian.

"Uhuk, jadi begini, kalian kan mulai memasuki usia dewasa nih, menjelang 17 tahun, gimana kalo kalian mulai mikir soal jodoh kalian nanti? Sekarang sih semua masih jones ya, tapi kalian nggak tahu kapan akan ketemu jodoh kalian, Allah mengetahui, sedang kamu tidak mengetahui, jadi kalian harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi imam yang baik untuk jodoh kalian nanti" Ucap Minho, mengakhiri dakwahnya tentang jodoh dengan memimpin pembacaan surat Al Furqan ayat 74.

"Ya Rabb kami, anugerahkanlah kepada kami istri-istri kami dan keturunan kami sebagai penyenang hati kami, dan jadikanlah kami imam bagi orang yang bertakwa, amin" Seluruh pengikut mengikuti ucapan amin yang dikumandangkan dan diskusi mengenai imam untuk jodoh yang akan datang bersama Minho pun ditutup.

Malam hari setelah Isya, sesosok Hongbin berpikir sendirian di pinggir masjid, tempat favoritnya, mungkin bawaan karena tugasnya menjaga sandal membuat dia selalu berada disitu. _Apa yang dimaksud dengan imam yang baik? Bagaimana caranya menjadi imam yang baik? Kenapa Minho bicaranya tiba-tiba bagaikan Mario Teguh Islamic Ways?_

"Ey Bin, sendirian aja kayak Wonsik" tegur Jaehwan yang baru datang, hendak memberi pengumuman lewat speaker masjid untuk kegiatan esok hari, hari Minggu, dimana akan diadakan kerja bakti membersihkan pesantren besok, tidak seperti biasanya dimana mereka belajar seperti biasa.

"Iya nih, eh, ngerti nggak soal yang tadi dibilangin sama Minho?" Tanyanya, penasaran setengah mati tentang maksud dari menjadi imam yang baik.

"Ohh, imam yang baik ya? Ngerti dong. Nanti gue jelasin, tapi temenin dulu mau ngumumin amanat dari ustadz nih" Hongbin mengangguk, setuju dengan kesepakatan yang dibuat Jaehwan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki area dalam masjid.

"Jadi, jangan lupa kalo besok kita kerja bakti ya gaisss mmuaaah" Suara kecupan yang dibuat-buat menjadi ending pengumuman yang dibuat Jaehwan. Jaehwan menaruh mikrofon yang dipegangnya untuk menyiarkan berita tersebut di pangkuannya.

"Oke nih, Bin, menurut gue menjadi imam yang baik itu berarti menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk istri kita nanti" Hongbin mengangguk, mengerti sejauh ini apa yang dijelaskan oleh Jaehwan. Jaehwan meraih kedalam kantongnya, mengambil handphonenya dan menekan power button kemudian memasukkan pin pengunci screennya.

"Pemimpin yang baik untuk istri itu yang kayak begini" Ken menunjukkan layarnya yang hitam gelap dengan tanda play di tengah.

"Eh Jaehwan, Hongbin, ngapain?" Tanya Changsub yang baru datang, bersama dengan Wonsik yang kali ini tidak sendirian. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari samping juga ikut penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dan mendekat ke arah kumpulan orang. Jaehwan tersenyum simpul seperti merahasiakan sesuatu dan hanya menggerakan tangannya, menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk menyuruh mereka duduk bersama. Wonsik memilih untuk pergi dan melanjutkan tadarus Qur'an, maka hanya Changsub yang ikut duduk. Semua berkumpul dan duduk membentuk lingkaran. Jaehwan yang berada di kanan mengulurkan tangannya, dimana terdapat handphone pada genggamannya. Dia menekan tombol play, dan suatu video mulai terputar.

"AHHHH~" Suara mencurigakan terdengar bergema dari speaker masjid. Seluruh penghuni tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang terdengar jauh namun jelas tersebut. Minho menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya ke arah muka Kyungsoo yang hanya kebetulan berdiri disitu. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, namun auranya jelas menunjukkan kemarahan. Minho panik dan melempar tisu untuk Kyungsoo yang basah. Minho segera berlari untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di masjid. Samar-samar terdengar kata-kata 'Woy, itu mik masih nyala' dan 'Mampus' dari speaker masjid ketika ia berlari.

Di pojok masjid, terdapat si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang sedang beristighfar berulang-ulang kali dan ditengah terdapat kumpulan orang orang yang matanya terbuka lebar, jauh dari mengantuk walau hari sudah menjelang malam. Ustadz Leeteuk pun ikut masuk ke masjid, dan segera mendekati lingkaran manusia yang berada di tengah masjid.

"Kalian semua ikut ke ruangan saya"

"Demi Allah, tadi ada setan lagi pacaran pak!" Kata Jaehwan dengan sejuta kebohongannya. Ustadz Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas karena- _ini bulan Ramadhan, setan pada diikat, kenapa ini anak masih ngotot juga bilang ada setan pacaran._

Ustadz Leeteuk yang tengah memijat pelipisnya akhirnya berkata

"Handphonenya sini, saya sita seminggu" sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Jaehwan mulai panik dengan hukuman yang diberikan, berusaha mencari alasan baru agar handphonenya tetap aman.

"Kalo nggak, besok kalian berenam aja yang bersihin satu pesantren, gimana?" Semua mulai panik dengan ancaman dari ustadz dan mendorong-dorong Jaehwan untuk menyerahkan handphonenya saja. Hongbin yang merasa berdosa setelah apa yang dia lihat, dan juga memiliki ketidakinginan untuk membersihkan pesantren yang luas, merebut handphone dari tangan Jaehwan dan menyerahkannya ke tangan pak ustadz. Pak ustadz hanya mengangguk-angguk. Keenam siswa hanya bisa menunduk.

"Besok kalian bersihin wc"


End file.
